


Astrophil

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-15
Updated: 2000-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Fraser finds reason to think warmly of Stella.Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 10-14, 2017.





	Astrophil

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimers:_ Everyone here belongs to Alliance. Is it going overboard to have an epigraph that's one-fourth as long as the piece itself?

"I guess-" 

My pulse jumped at the sound of Ray's voice. We'd been walking in silence- a stillness I wished I could attribute to the fresh injury of this latest news, though I knew it was really the same one that had taken root during our last six months on the sled. After I forced Ray, who had always been so free of his energy, to begin conserving it. 

"-if you think about it," he said, "it's Vecchio steppin' into my shoes, now." 

His mouth crooked upwards. 

I think if Stella had been there, I could almost have kissed her. 

**Author's Note:**

>  _For, soon as they strake thee with Stella's rays,_  
>  _Reason, thou kneeledst, and offeredst straight to prove_  
>  _By reason good, good reason her to love._  
>  \- Sir Philip Sidney


End file.
